Merry Birthday ?
by Chiikox
Summary: Un Sasuke heureux, un Noël Joyeux, un anniversaire proche, un amour qui revient après un an d'absence... NaruSasu OOC,UA /!\PEUT ETRE/!\ Lemon. Peut être un changement de Rating aussi ... Bonne Lecture ;D


Titre : Merry Birthday ?

Paring : Naruto x Sasuke (ceci est un NaruSasu et non pas l'inverse )

Rating : T

Genres : OOC, UA, Romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand malheur, mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je me contente simplement de les torturer ;p

Warning : Ben pour l'instant pas grand chose si ce n'est que c'est du Yaoi, que les Homophobes bien sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite est toute disponible à vous recevoir !

Note :

Chers lecteurs bien le bonjour/ bonsoir/ bon appétit/ bon anniversaire/ Joyeux Noël … Hum euh m'enfin bref je m égare . !

Alors voilà une espèce de petit prologue qui change totalement de ce que j'écris d'habitude :). Je tiens à prévenir ce morceaux d'histoire à été écrit sur un coup de tête /!\ ! Bon sinon oui je sais on est en pleine été, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, tout le monde est de bonne humeur, … Non je rigole c'est faux. Il fait moche, il pleut toute la journée , mon voisin tire sur les corbeaux de mon cerisier, je suis enrhumé à mort et je dois finir mon rapport de stage T.T ! Fin de la petite parenthèse sur ma vie x).

Bon ,je sais que c'est pas du tout la saison, mais j'avais envie de faire un NaruSasu à Noël alors faîtes pas chier u_u. Et pour les besoins de l'histoire, la date d'anniversaire de Naruto à été modifié ainsi que le caractère de Sasuke. La c'est carrément pire que du OOC o.o ! Je me suis trouver flippante de le changer autant mais au final, sa lui va bien :).

Voili voilou j'ai terminé à vous de juger :) !

Bonne Lecture :D

**Merry Birthday or Happy Christmas ?**

Un sourire. Un magnifique sourire, rayonnant barrant son visage d'un blanc laiteux en partie caché par une grosse écharpe bleue nuit. Une paire d'yeux noirs, souriant, un éclat sincèrement heureux dans les prunelles. Une touffe de cheveux noir ébouriffée dépassant d'un bonnet crème, un nez fin légèrement retroussé caché dans l'épaisse étoffe de laine. Deux joues rougies par le froid. Un grand manteau sombre, une paire de gants chauds. Une démarche rapide, un cœur léger, un état d'esprit joyeux. Oui, c'est sa, Sasuke Uchiwa était heureux. Heureux car après une longue année d'absence, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son amant.

Tout en marchant vers la gare, il se rendit compte en levant légèrement les yeux du sol blanc qui s'offrait à lui ,qu'il était quasiment seul dans la rue. Il fut légèrement surpris. La période de Noël était le moment ou les rues était bondé, ou les gens couraient partout essayant de trouver les cadeaux de dernières minutes, les Dindes et les bûches de Noël, les décorations, les sapins, …

Son sourire s'allongea encore de quelques centimètres.

C'était l'Hiver, bientôt Noël qui plus est, et surtout, bientôt l'anniversaire de son amant. Il neigeait doucement dans les grandes rues blanches, plongé dans la pénombre de la fin d'après-midi. Quelques réverbères commençaient à s'allumer éclairant les routes inutilisables recouvertes de plusieurs centimètres de neige. Un grand homme déguisé en père Noël agitait sa cloche tout en émettant des « Ho ho ho ! Merry Christmas ! » accompagné d'une chorale de Noël, au grand bonheur des quelques rares passants qui les écoutaient un fin sourire sur les lèvres. « Courageux » pensa Sasuke.

Il passa devant plusieurs vitrines, toutes aussi bien décoré les unes que les autres, comportant des décorations criardes, lumineuses, des stickers en forme de bonhomme de neige ou encore de traîneau étaient collé aux vitres. Il passa devant la grande galeries Lafayette, observant les mannequins hommes et femmes habillés pour l'occasion, entourés de multiples parures, dans des traîneaux, à califourchon sur un cerf, ou des cadeaux à la main. La gigantesque devanture l'impressionnait chaque année. Un sapin colossale d'une bonne dizaine de mètre de haut et presque tout autant de large, élisait domicile au dessus de la porte principale. Paré de grosse boules multicolores et de guirlandes toutes aussi immense, ainsi que d'une étoile démesurément grande, il charmait quiconque posait son regard dessus.

Il tourna, regarda sa montre. Il avait trop traîné, il allait être en retard . Il s'engagea donc dans les petites rues piétonnes, passant dans le centre de la ville observant les maisons joliment décorés. Quelques père Noël pendait à deux ou trois fenêtre par ci par là, les guirlandes électriques clignotait frénétiquement le long des toits des vieux immeubles datant de dix-huit cent et des poussières.

Les magasins commençaient à fermer boutiques, abaissant les rideaux de métal non sans un dernier regard sur la ville à présent dans l'obscurité éclairée par les multiples guirlandes lumineuses représentant des étoiles et autres formes joyeuses. Il était à peine dix-neuf heure, mais l'hiver la nuit tombait plus vite et la soleil tardait à ce lever le matin.

Sasuke aimait cette saison, cette période de l'année rendu joyeuse par les festivités de Noël. Et il l'aimait d'autant plus cette année, puisque son amant arrivait d'ici … Il jeta un autre regard à sa montre, et ce demanda comment le temps pouvait passer aussi vite. Il se mit à courir, ses baskets Adidas dernier cris crissant dans la neige, manquant à plusieurs reprise de se casser la figure. Il ne lui restait que 10 minutes avant son arrivé.

Il arriva pile à l'heure, le souffle court, et un mal de gorge insupportable dût à l'effort fournit par le froid hivernale et aussi en grande partie à cause de la cigarette. Il observa le panneau d'affichage. Le train en de Suna en destination de Konoha venait d'arriver en gare. Il reprit sa course folle, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, bousculant quelques passants grincheux au passage.

Il arriva sur le quai, totalement essoufflé, pile poil à l'arriver du train. Il observa le flot de personnes sortir par vagues des wagons. Il observa les gens. Les retrouvailles en amoureux, les couples qui se revoyaient après plusieurs jours d'absences, les familles qui se reformaient, les vieux amis qui se retrouvaient. La joie peinte sur le visage de chacun. Tout le monde se rassemblait, bénissant cette fête chrétienne de pouvoir réunir plusieurs générations au moins une fois par an devant un festin et dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il se réjouit à la perspective de pouvoir lui aussi partager un moment de bonheur avec sa tête d'ange. Il l'aperçut sur le quai, discutant avec une contrôleuse qui n'avait pas l'air si insensible que sa à son charme. Ah la la. Si elle savait qu'il était gay comment réagirait-elle ? Il eut un énième sourire, doux et resplendissant à la fois, et s'avança vers lui.

Le jeune homme quitta la jeune contrôleuse, et sentit deux mains devant ses magnifique yeux bleus océans. Légèrement perdu et surpris sur le moment, il se reprit bien vite, et attrapa les poignets gantés, pour pouvoir se retourner vers le petit blagueur.

Une fois face à lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et se pencha vers son oreille avant de murmurer :

« Sasuke … D'une voie à la fois grave, suave et douce, qui fit accélérer sensiblement le rythme cardiaque du brun.

Tout heureux, il enlaça le cou du blond devant lui, passant et repassant ses longs doigts dans ses mèches soyeuse couleur blé et souffla aux creux de son oreille :

« Mon Dieu Naruto, tu m'as tellement manqué …

Et c'était vrai. Naruto lui avait affreusement manqué. Durant tout le temps de son absence, il n'avait fait que penser à lui, se remémorant leurs moments de tendresses partagés, leurs ébats brutaux, sauvages ou au contraire doux, tendre, leurs fous rires, leurs sorties, évitant les moment douloureux. Enfin il rentrait à la maison.

A suivre …

Bon alors ? Un avis ? Une review ? Un freedent xD !

Non pour être plus sérieuse, l'attitude de Sasuke face à tout sa, c'est moi à Noël :). Bon ok en hyperactive de base, je fou le bordel je cris joyeux Noël à tout le monde et je cours dans la neige et me rétame sur les trottoirs. Et alors *_* ?

Bon bref ma vie n'intéresse que moi alors je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :D !

Bisous ^^


End file.
